The present invention resides in a cover plate for obturating a crankcase at the bottom side thereof, including collection areas for engine lubricant with pumps for withdrawing the lubricant from the collection areas and with a balancing shaft supported on the cover plate and driven by the crankshaft of the engine.
DE 198 55 562 C1 discloses a crankcase with chambers serving as oil storage spaces. DE 100 33 416 C1 discloses a cover plate for obturating this crankcase. On the cover plate, auxiliary equipment is supported such as the pumps for the lubricant supply system and the heat exchangers. On the cover plate, there are two collection locations for collecting the lubricant. From the collection locations, the lubricant is drawn off by the pumps and pumped, via channels formed in the cover plate, to the oil storage spaces of the crankcase. The pumps are three-chamber pumps with two suction chambers and one pressure chamber. It is however problematic with such pumps to provide for safe pumping action also when the engine is in an inclined position.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a crankcase cover plate with a balancing shaft in a manner so as to optimize the lubricant circulation.